Torn
by XxFallenWarriorxX
Summary: The flock discovers another bird kid...what does she mean to the flock? Or to a certain member of it? But will another guy that she cares about tear her away from all of it? And...does she have secret connections with the flock?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic and I've worked really hard on it. But, I have to say thank-you to Maddie who helps me so much with this story, thank you to Emily who helped me over the phone to post it, aaand, thank you to amethystkrystal for helping me with the name of this fanfic :) Okay, that being said, on to the story ;)**

I flew. My wings catching a current of air, lifting me a couple feet higher. Fang was to my right and Iggy was on my left. Angel and Gazzy flew below me and Nudge flew above me. We actually had a little break. I can't believe it. We actually could do what we wanted when we wanted for a while. So, we went on a little vacation. And by that I mean flying to a vacation home with my mom and Ella. And by that I mean the flock flying and my mom and Ella driving. We, not having to worry about traffic, red lights, or road rage, would arrive first.

"hey" Fang said flying a little closer to me. My heart did a little flip looking into his dark eyes. Memories of the submarine flooded back to me. I remembered realizing that he was the one for me. I would never ever love anyone like I loved Fang. "So," he went on, "We actually get a little break?"

"Yeah I know unbelievable right?" I joked.

He nodded. Then banked to the right slightly looking down at the Earth. We were in Indiana, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Max, we close?" Iggy called over.

"Yeah almost their." I said.

Then Angel flew upward toward me.

"Max?" she said in her sweet little voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm hungry when can we eat?"

"When we land. In about ten minutes" I said.

"Okay" she said and flew up even more to Nudge.

Ten minuted flew by (no pun intended). And we landed at a beautiful cabin that had a beautiful view. There were rolling hills on one side, a forest on another side, and even a small lake on the other. Pretty, I thought. Whoa... Pretty? I was starting to, once again, scare myself. I looked up. There were eagles flying here and there. One looked unusually large... oh well, I wanted to check this place out. After all, it was still in my nature, even when on vacation, to explore and look for quick escape routs... Just fly away, duh. Okay, escape plan, Check.

"Ok guys. Lets go check the inside of the cabin out." I said.

When we first walked in we were in a living room. Nice cozy couch, fire place, t.v., and a table. Then the next room was a kitchen. Then on to around three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Each bedroom containing a closet. There were many windows, each boasted a nice view.

By the time we were done exploring the cabin my mom and half sister, Ella, walked in each carrying grocery bags. We helped clean up the place. We all dusted, rearrange closets, and stocked the fridge full of stuff.

"Why don't you guys go fly around?" my mom suggested. "Get to know the lay of the land."

"You heard her guys," I said, "Lets go."

We all tumbled outside and started to fly towards the eagles. I saw the unusual large one again. We were just taking off and even my raptor-like vision couldn't make them out. The large one seemed to turn towards us. Suddenly, it dove down, fast. Unusually fast. I wanted to check it out so, using my skill to fly way faster than the rest of the flock, gave chase. I got there pretty quickly but I still only caught a glimpse of one of wings because it dove into a forest weaving in and out of the trees. The wing was huge. It was very, very dark and mottled, like Fang's wing. But, it had black on the edges. I flew faster but I still lost it. I must have taken a wrong turn.

So, I flew up out of the trees and found the flock. I flew back to them. Fang was waiting for me.

"What was all that?" He asked.

"There was an unusually large eagle I saw." I began. "I wanted to get a closer look but it flew away so I chased it. All I saw was its wings, which also, are a bit big"

"Whoa. Wait a minute." Gazzy came over and said. "How does any other bird on Earth fly faster than you? You have that really cool fast flying power, remember?"

He was right. No bird should be able to outfly me... "Well if any of you see it, tell me, I gotta find out what it is."

Everyone nodded. We flew on. Eventually, we all stopped to take a break letting our wings cool down. We were back at the forest. I wanted to see if the big eagle was there. Everyone went off to explore. Everyone except me and Fang. My eyes kept raking the surrounding area looking for the bird.

Then I sat down and just looked at the scenery. Fang took a seat next to me, our arms were touching and a shock seemed to go up my arm.

"So." He said in his low, quiet voice. "Vacation, I almost don't know what to do."

I looked at him. Before I could even react his lips touched mine. His arm was around my shoulder. I love vacation, I thought. Then I heard a rustle in the woods behind us, we both instantly broke apart and stood up facing the woods. I thought I saw something move so I darted toward it. I heard a twig snap as the thing took off. Fang was right behind me. We followed the swaying branches and swishing bushes and cracking twigs. I saw a little of the thing. It was a human. Or maybe Eraser, I thought. But Erasers would have turned and fought. So maybe this was an ordinary human.

Just then it swerved sharply to the right. Fang tackled the person to the ground. It didn't even yell. Though it did gasp as the wind got knocked out of it. A quick glance and I saw it was a girl. Maybe fourteen or fifteen. She was on her knees but quickly jumped up and started to run. But Fang jumped in front of her. Her leg swung out and took Fang by surprise and knocked his feet out from under him. No human has ever fought back before...ever. So I took the liberty of tackling her to the ground again. Her elbow swung back and just barely missed my ribs. I pinned her down holding her hands behind her back. By then Fang was back up and helped me turn her over without letting her escape.

She was around my hight...five seven maybe. She was pretty thin. She had light brown hair parted to the side with streaks of black in it. She had very dark brown eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans with rips and tears. She had a dark red t-shirt on under a black jacket. It was kind of hot to be wearing a jacket... But the weirdest of all, she had bloodstains on her clothes. She looked overall rugged and dangerous.

"Who are you?" Fang asked.

"Like I would tell you." she snarled.

Fang and I looked at each other.

"Come with us." I said.

Her eyes narrowed. "No way am I coming with the people who just tackled me to the ground. Yet alone people I don't know and definitely don't trust."

"Who do you trust?" I said irritably.

"Nobody" she said.

Then she took off in the opposite direction. I was going to let her go. But then I thought of what she might do to the flock. So I ran again. She hooked a left turn and jumped over a fallen log. I still kept up. Then she really picked up the pace. We burst out of the woods and I saw the lake. This was the way to our cabin. We finally got close enough to were I could grab her shoulder. So I grabbed it and yanked her to a halt. We were all breathing really heavy.

"What are you doing out here?" I panted.

"None of your business" she said.

"No normal teenager like you should be out in the woods alone. Yet alone looking like that." Fang said.

She looked him levelly in the eye. "Well maybe I'm not normal then."

"So why are you out here? What are you? A runaway?" I asked.

She looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well, you could say that."

I sighed, we were getting nowhere with this. "Look at least come back to the cabin with us. It's right over there." I said gesturing to it.

"Well.....I guess...." She said slowly.

"Good come on" I said before she changed her mind.

**Whew. Finally got that up ;) Well, hope you all liked it! Please review :) It's my first fic and I wanna know how I did :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii Peoples! Finally got around to posting this up. Hope you like ^.^ Oh yeah, sorry. Last chapter I forgot to mention that it was in Max's POV . And I also forgot the disclaimer thing so here it goes...takes deep breath; Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of it's characters. There. I said it. Although, I DO claim any other characters I add along the way in this fic ;)**

**Iggy's POV**

I looked around at the flock. I was in charge until Max got back. Then Angel came up to me and said, "Max and Fang are back...and they've got company."

Bewildered, I ran around the cabin, but when I turned the corner, I literally ran into a girl. We both fell backwards. She wore a black jacket with a dark red shirt underneath. Her clothes had some tears in them and under some tears, were scars. Also, her clothes were bloodstained.

She quickly recovered and, while eyeing me wearily, backed up slowly only to bump into Fang. She whirled around eyes darting everywhere. Her muscles were tense as if she would run any second.

"Who is that?!" I heard Gazzy exclaim from behind us.

Suddenly, the girl was surrounded by the flock.

"Guys, guys, back up some. Give the girl her space!" Max ordered.

"Max...who is this?" Nudge said uncomfortably.

"Well**,** to be honest, I don't really know**,** she wont tell us her name."

"Don't expect me to." she mumbled.

She was obviously the fiery type.

"Gazzy, go get my mom, she needs to be checked out, she's pretty scarred up." Max ordered.

Gazzy nodded and took off.

"So, any chance _I _could get your name?" I asked hopefully.

She hesitated.

"Come on please?" Max asked, "It's not like it would kill you."

Finally she gave in.

"My name is Falcon." she said slowly but sounded like she regretted very word.

"Thanks." Angel said in her sweet voice.

Falcon stayed silent and still.

Then Ms. Martinez, Ella, and Gazzy walk out.

"Mom, this is Falcon." Max said.

"Hello Falcon." Ms. Martinezsaid with a smile.

Falcon reluctantly shook her hand.

"Hmm...Can you take off your jacket? I need to see the scars on your arms. To seeif any need to be treated."

"Uh...No." Falcon muttered.

"Why not?"

"Fine, fine." Falcon snapped. She took off her jacket and revealed many old and some new scars.

"You must be hungry. Would you like some food?" Dr. Martinez asked with her usual hospitality.

"Uh no thanks. I'm fine."

"So do you live around here?" Max asked.

"You could say that." she mumbled.

Max narrowed her eyes and Falcon did the same back. Seems like Max has some competition.

"So...you have a big family?" Nudge asked breaking up the glares.

"Not at all." Falcon casually replied. "But look, I do have to get back to them so I'll be going now."

Max looked a little weary and said "I'll have Iggy and Fang escort you."

I looked at her in surprise. She motioned Fang and I over.

"You two can fight really well, plus, what human can't we beat the crap out of? But I want you two to make sure she doesn't get up to anything, you can never be too careful."

"Okay, if you say so." I shrugged.

I turned to follow Falcon. Her dark eyes were expressionless. Fang followed behind her and I walked on one side of her.

**Falcon's POV**

_Why do these people have to follow me?! I'm not some dumb defenseless child! I definitely know how to fight! I've been living by myself ever since I escaped. And I've covered my tracks well, and I've hidden my secrets._

"So, how far to your house?" the blonde one, Iggy, asked.

"Pretty far." I lied. I have no home. I started to wonder how I was going to ditch these guys. The quiet one, Fang, was just looming around back there. I preferred to see were everyone was.I didn't like the thought of getting caught off guard with a surprise attack. I started to head to the woods, I had an idea.

"You live in the woods?" Iggy asked.

"No, I live on the other side." I felt a bit more comfortable under the canopy of the we were nearing the edge of the woods I turned around and said, "Okay, I think I can handle it from here."

"No. Our orders were to get you to your house-" Iggy started to say before I cut him off.

"Were's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh, he stopped at the edge of the woods, he prefers the open."

"Oh." I could care less. That was just one less person to worry about.

"As I was saying, I have to get you in your house, meaning I have to see you go in."

All of a sudden, a couple of men leaped out of nowhere and grabbed Iggy and started dragging him backwards. There were three. Iggy struggled furiously and one man brutally hit him in the head. They dragged him to the ground and kept hitting him, finally Iggy screamed out in pain. One man grabbed his arms and flung him a couple feet from me. They started to circle us, they were eyeing me wearily, wondering if I was a threat.

They made the mistake of ignoring me.

One man grabbed a thick branch and raised it, ready to slam it down on Iggy's head, I wasn't having that.

I leaped and tilted forward, my arms outstretched. My hands turned to paws and black fur grew. I jumped as a human, I landed as a vicious, snarling, black wolf.I could practically feel Iggy's stareas I leaped and landed square on a guy's chest and snapped at his throat. At the same time I was tearing at his flesh with my claws. He ran off. The other guys were turning into their half wolf, half human form. I still fought on, clawing and biting till they ran off too.

Still a wolf, I turned and looked at Iggy. He was staring wide eyed. A person came running through the trees. Now that I was a wolf, I recognized Fang's scent.

Suddenly, I got kicked in the ribs and I yelped with pain and whipped around snarling.

"Fang wait." Iggy murmured.

I threw the best thankful wolf smile I could at him.

"Go ahead, show him." Iggy said.

"Iggy, you know you're talking to a wolf right?"

I looked wearily at Fang.

"This wolf saved my life."

I already exposed my secret to Iggy, did I really want to take it any farther? Fang wouldn't believe him and my secret would be safe once more...No, I couldn't make a fool out of him like that, besides, what could Fang do?

I turned back to a human.

Fang gaped at me. "You are a wolf?!"

"Well, any animal I want to be, I can be it."

"So, how did you save Iggy?"

I looked uncomfortably back at him. I really didn't want to explain any further.

Iggy understood.

"I was attacked by three erasers and she...morphed, and, well, kicked ass. How else?"

Fang looked a little impressed. "Anything else you can do?"

I was silent. There was something else.

"Tell us." Fang said in his quiet voice.

I shook my head no. "You guys already know too much."

"Let me guess, there isn't a house on the other side of these woods, is there?" Iggy asked.

"Nope."

"You have to come back with us." Iggy said.

I looked down. I didn't want to.

"Look, I know you may not trust us, but just give us a chance. We won't hurt you."

I bit my lip actually considering it. Food, shelter, warmth...was it all worth it? Should I trust these people? I sighed and said okay. We started walking back.

"My bad for that kick in your ribs. I thought you were attacking Iggy" Fang said.

I was reminded of the throbbing pain and my scratches from the fight. I winced slightly. My leg had been bitten and I realized I was limping. "Its fine. I've had worse." I was suddenly aware of a sticky substance coating my shoulder. I stopped and took off my jacket and looked at my shoulder. I ran my fingers over it and looked at them. It was blood. I didn't realize that when the eraser slashed my shoulder he had gotten so good of a hit.

"Dammit." I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked turning around.

"Er...I got a worse scratch than I thought." I mumbled.

"Falcon, I can see the blood even through your color shirt, we have to get you to our cabin."

Fang looked back and nodded in agreement.

"Fang, there's only one way we can get her to our cabin in time."

"We can't do that!"

"We have to."

Fang faltered. Finally he said okay.

Iggy turned to me. "Falcon, we have a secret of our own." And then he unfurled magnificent wings. At least fourteen feet long.

I wasn't phased. "Actually..." I started.

I unfurled my fifteen foot wings. It felt good to stretch them out after keeping them folded tight all day.

Iggy and Fang exchanged a glance.

"How long-never mind, questions can wait. Can you fly okay?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah my shoulder is hurt not my wings."

"Okay, lets go."

And we took off flying.

Fang led the way while Iggy flew close to me, keeping an eye on me as if he expected me to fall at any given moment. Then my wings cramped up and I lost some altitude. Iggy instantly dropped lower.

"I can take care of myself you know." I told him.

"I'm allowed to be worried." he said back.

"Why are you worried about me? You don't even know me." I pointed out.

"Well it's obvious you're prepared to fight for me. Why can't I be prepared to help you in return?"

Oh, so this was just returning the favor. I knew no one would ever really care about me...like I needed anyone to...A little voice in the back of my mind said, _You know it would be nice. To know someone that would give their life for you without hesitation. To know somebody really cared._ Oh shut up, I thought bitterly. But the words echoed over and over.

"You okay?" Iggy asked. "You look troubled."

"Yeah fine." I snapped. "Are we almost there? My shoulder is starting to throb. And I feel lightheaded."

"Yeah. The cabin is right there."

We landed two minutes later. Well, they landed. When I was going down I landed and started to fall over on my bad leg only to be caught by Iggy.

"You okay?" he asked once again. I had heard those words too many times today.

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled.

He released my arm. Smart guy.

Max walked outside. "What is she doing here?"

Fang explained all the way up to were he stopped at the edge of the trees. Iggy explained from there up to right before I morphed and then paused.

"So what happened then?"

"Well, Falcon kind of..."

"Yes what did Falcon do?" she snapped eyeing me wearily.

All eyes turned to me. I sighed. "I did this...." and then I morphed into a wolf.

Max's jaw dropped. "And then?"

I realized she was looking at me expectantly. Being a wolf, I couldn't exactly talk. And I was still bleeding so I morphed back. "Look, I would gladly tell you but I got slashed and my shoulder is still bleeding. Can you help me?" Man, you do not know how much pride I lost by asking for help. I could practically see it fly away.

"Oh. Yeah. Follow me." she said. We went around the cabin and she poked her head through the door. "Mom!" she called. "Get some bandages, we have an injured person out here!" She closed the door and turned around.

A minute later, Ms. Martinez walked out with bandages and stuff. This would be fun.

**Oh wow. That was longer than I planned. Sorry if anybody didn't like it but that was my first fighting scene type thing. Sorry it was short and ect... So ANYWAY....Review plaeze!!! You know you want to! My first fanfic and all I like to know how I'm doing and if I can improve...One more thing...Maddie, stop reviewing the same basic thing over and over. It gets my hopes up but then when I read it I only get called slowpoke .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay..next chapter finally up :) Sadly, I have to do a project this weekend . I kept putting it off and sorry this isn't your peoples problem on to the story!!**

Falcon's POV

I had to explain once more to the whole family what happened. What I was. I morphed into a couple different animals and displayed my wings.

"Hey Falcon, tell us about your past." Angel said.

I sighed a little and dove into the story, "Well, a scientist named Jeb is who did all this to me. When I was around six they started making me do all these tests, like fly against extreme wind currents and even fight some erasers. I got a lot of injuries the first time, the eraser they unleashed on me was bloodthirsty and had to be pulled off me. I needed a lot of stitches after that. But right when I healed I was taught how to fight and they unleashed the same eraser, this time I won, even breaking one of his bones. They told me I was a natural fighter but the only reason I did so well was not only because I was taught to fight but because I wanted to survive, and this thing fully intended to kill. After that they put me in an enclosed area with ten erasers, I didn't do too well. After that they slammed me in a cage surrounded by other kids. After a couple days, they took a kid I had gotten along real well with out of his cage and a couple minutes later came back for me. They put me in a room with him and a couple more erasers. They said if I didn't fight well enough, he would be killed. He was chained to a wall, defenseless. So the erasers got a couple blows in, good blows, he was bleeding pretty badly. Then I got furious and morphed into a black wolf. I leaped in front of the erasers just when they were going for his throat." I stopped short. For so long I had blocked that memory away from my mind.

"Is there more to your story?" Nudge asked.

I swallowed and said "Yeah there's plenty more but I'm tired so I guess I'll be going." I got up and started to walk away towards the woods. I heard some muttering behind me but it sounded like Max didn't exactly trust me at this point so I was left to walk away leaving the curious flock. Soon I let out my wings and flew the rest of the way. My fly was kind of messed up considering my shoulder was still throbbing. Finally I reached the woods. I landed leaving my wings slightly out to cool off. I walked over to a tree and climbed up. I slept on one of the thick branches.

I woke up and nearly fell off the branch I had slept on. I dropped down and my stomach growled. I did what I always did and morphed into a wolf. I can morph into other animals but I like being a wolf. I hunted a rabbit and then walked out of the woods while still a wolf and laid down enjoying the early morning sun. I let out a sigh. I may be alone but I'm used to it by now. I lifted my head to see a coyote stalking towards me. I must have looked smaller laying down. I stood up and snarled. It paused. I howled and charged after it. It took off and I gave it a few good nips to let it know this was my territory. I couldn't afford to give up any of my prey.

I looked up and saw some birds flying. They were eagles. I let out another howl. No response. So I went for a morning walk. Soon I saw the cabin. I snorted and walked the other way. I heard some shouts and looked over my shoulder. I saw Iggy, Fang, Max and all the rest walking outside. I started to run. I didn't want to be seen. I dove behind a bush and peeked around it. I saw Iggy and Gazzy talking to each other and fiddling with something. Max and Fang were flying up above and Angel and Nudge were sitting on the ground talking.

I looked everyone over. They were like a family. They had what I didn't. Someone to talk to when your troubled, someone to fly with, someone to joke around with, someone to rely on, someone to trust. I looked at Fang and Max. Someone to love. I shook my head and morphed into a falcon. I took off flying to the little falcons on the horizon. They were the closest thing to a family I had. But even when I got there, the birds flew away, shunning me. So I dove down and landed on a tree branch and ruffled my feathers. I thought of the day I escaped the wretched science lab.

I was in my cage and my legs were cramping up. I saw Jeb coming. He stopped at my cage and crouched down and told me I would be out through tests again today. I shuddered. I hated tests. So when he opened my cage I kicked out at his chest. He flew backwards and I ran for it. I ran into some scientists but escaped them with some home-made bombs. I saw an open door and went for it. What bothers me was it was all too easy. Did they want me to escape? Is this one of their tests? Was I being watched right now? I morphed back to a human and dropped to the forest floor. I felt lonely. I had never found anyone I trusted since the kid that was in the cage next to mine. Jake. And...I had even loved him. But I could never forgive myself. I fled the school without trying to find him. I left him there. I hoped he escaped. I hoped he was still alive. I curled up in the leaves shivering. I fell asleep with images of Jake in my head. I didn't sleep well at all. I woke up to the setting sun. It stained the sky red. I walked out of the forest and sat on a hill facing the sun.

After an hour or so of just sitting, I heard wings. I didn't look up. If they were flying erasers they could take me. I no longer cared. A person didn't attack me, I wasn't dragged away. Instead, somebody sat by me. Iggy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

After a very long pause I said, "Thinking about my past."

"Tell me about it." he insisted.

I sighed wondering if I should.

"Come on, you can trust me."

I snapped my head up at him, "I only trust one person." I stopped short. I said too much.

"Who?"

I hesitated.

"Who?" he repeated.

I broke down and started talking. "The kid I got to know really well at the scientists lab was named Jake. He is the one person I trust. I don't even trust myself. I left him-" I faltered and my voice broke a little. "I left him at that lab. I left him there to be nothing more than something to test on. I don't know if he's even alive or not. I've regretted leaving that place ever since."

I looked up at Iggy tears streaming down my face. I felt so weak crying like this. I let out another part of my burden that haunted me. "I loved Jake." I whispered. I let my head hang. "How could I just leave him like that?" I asked myself more than Iggy.

"Well, if he really cared about you he would want you to get out of that place. Even if it meant you had to leave him."

I looked at him. "I didn't even try." I got up and started walking to the woods I lived in. In heard him follow. By know the sun as almost set. I morphed into my wolf form so my fur would keep me warm and settled down in my bed of leaves. I looked at him waiting for him to leave. Instead he sat down by me. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Angel can read minds." he said. "I just told her to tell Max I'm staying here for the night. Max said okay. She's really going out on a limb trusting you like this."

I let out a little woof in response and put my head down. He laid down and then looked at me. He laughed a little, "Hey this may sound weird but can I use you as a pillow or something, it's kind of uncomfortable."

I moved a little closer to him to let him know it was okay. He laid his head down on my back. After a while I started to shiver. He stirred and let out his wings and they acted as a feathery blanket. A let out a little bark of thanks. Then I drifted into sleep.

I woke up and Iggy was still asleep and his wings were still wrapped around us. I lifted my head and looked around. I sniffed the air. No danger. So I put my head back down and waited. A couple minutes later Iggy woke up. I whined and moved a little trying to let him know my muscles were stiff.

"Mornin to you to." he mumbled and got up.

I got up and shook my pelt. I morphed into a human again. "Thanks for staying." I mumbled. "Believe it or not I slept a little better."

He shrugged. "It's kind of early I don't have to go back yet. Anything you want to do?"

"Yeah actually. Eat. I'm hungry." I looked around. "I think I found a rabbit once over that way."

"Okay, I know I've resorted to eating rabbit once before but I didn't have any other choice. Now I do, so I'm gonna wait till I get home." He said with the slightest smile.

"Well, when you're a wolf or something like that it tastes pretty darn good."

"Yeah well, I'm not, so go feast on your so-called good tasting rabbit. I'm staying here."

I left my jacket there, I wouldn't need it. I morphed into a leopard this time. Just to mix things up. The leopard was more agile and I caught a rabbit again. I also saw a fat squirrel and just couldn't pass it up. So I caught that and brought it back to were I slept. I saw Iggy and trotted over. I buried the squirrel for later. I morphed into a human again.

"Lets go fly." Iggy suggested. "I need to stretch my wings."

I shrugged and started to walk out into the open. He didn't need me to fly with him, so why ask me? I was obviously meant to be alone, so why bother me? When we could once again see the sky I let out my wings and gave them a good stretch. I took off into the sky without waiting for Iggy. He shouldn't be here anyway. What if the erasers came back? Would I have to defend him again? I looked over my shoulder but Iggy wasn't there.

All of a sudden something fell on top of me and I started to fall down to Earth. Then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I looked around wildly ready to fight but realized that Iggy was now here laughing. He had scared me half to death with that trick. I was going to get him back. I grabbed his arms and did a nose die to Earth. When we were nearing the ground I pulled up and tossed him in a nearby bush. I landed in front of it chuckling.

He looked up at me and said, "What was that for?"

"For almost slamming me down to the ground" I replied.

A look of mischief crept into his eyes and he jumped up. I ran the opposite way to my forest. I heard him behind me. I started weaving in and out of trees and bushes. Then, I jumped onto a low branch and struggled to pull myself up. He grabbed my leg and I toppled down landing on my back.

"Dammit." I gasped trying to breathe. I rolled over and started coughing struggling to breathe. Even when air filled my lungs, I continued to act as if I couldn't breathe.

"Falcon?! Are you okay?!" Iggy asked worriedly.

I stopped with the fake coughing and gave his shoulder a shove. He went sprawling through the leaves. I lunged and pinned him down by his shoulders.

"Gotcha." I whispered.

"You little trickster!" he said with a smile.

"Actually the first part of it was real. After a while I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Get off." he said with a playful shove.

I rolled over to my back and just laid there. After a while I closed my eyes. And a while after that sleep claimed me. I woke up curled up. My jacket I had left earlier was covering me up. I looked around. Iggy was gone. I shrugged and rolled over. After a couple minutes I got bored. I has obviously caught up on my sleep so I was full of energy. I stood up. I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to go save Jake.

**Okay....once again, thank you Maddie my co-writer (and once again just cuz I'm greatful, thank you amethystkrystal for helping me with the title ;)) Well, next chapter hopefully be up tomorrow :) Also...please spread word about my story :) And review pwease! I'm aiming for at least 8 but 10 would be cool too (*hint hint*) :) So yeah....Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, new day, new chapter. I've been having bad luck lately...especially since yesterday at an ice skating rink I fell forward and face planted on the ice. (It still hurts). But, on to the story :)**

**Iggy's POV**

I flew home. I felt bad about leaving Falcon but I had to get back to the flock. I wondered if she had woken up yet. Falcon was a nice person. But she was also fiery. Not to mention playful. I wondered how long we would be here. When we left, would I ever see Falcon again? I was going in for landing. I saw Max looking up at me. When I landed she walked over.

"Well I guess she didn't kill you in your sleep then." Max observed.

"I knew she wouldn't." I said.

"You don't know her."

"Neither do you." I retorted.

"I guess I was just worried about you. I can't have just four other people in the flock."

"I'm fine. But hungry. Lets eat."

**Two Months Later**

**Iggy's POV**

We were back in the city. I hadn't seen Falcon since I left her in the woods. But now she was just a distant memory. We were at Ms. Martinez's house now. Eating a dinner of spaghetti. After the meal we headed to bed. The girls slept in Ella's room while the guys slept in a spare guestroom.

I was awoke by the sound of a scream. My head snapped up and the flock was also getting up. I heard some muffled thumps and a muffled scream. Max charged into the room.

"Everyone up!" she yelled. "Get ready for battle! Eraser invasion!" ans she charged out of the room.

I scrambled up. We haven't fought in a long time. I hoped I wasn't getting rusty. In the living room there was a couple erasers shoving Ella out the door. Max came out of nowhere and snapped a kick at one on the back. I figured she could handle this. I turned around to see an eraser charging for me. I kicked his legs out from under him and started punching him. He was out cold. I fought another eraser and then another. Then one knocked me to the ground and started hitting me with all his might. I felt him dragged off and saw Fang. I got up and kicked his head with an explosive roundhouse kick. He dropped to the ground. Then, it was over and all the erasers fled. Max came around the house accompanied by Angel checking to make sure everyone was here and not seriously injured.

After checking on everyone she called everyone into the living room. Ella and Ms. Martinez looked pale.

"Everyone, I'm afraid the flock can't live here anymore." Max said.

"What?!" Ella exclaimed.

"Max..." Ms. Martinez started to say.

"Max...were really leaving?" Nudge asked.

"Afraid so." Max replied.

"Were will you go?!" Ms. Martinez blurted out.

"Here and there." Max said. "Anywhere but here really."

I stared at her in disbelief. We were actually going to leave. But I didn't want Ella and Ms. Martinez in danger either. They didn't deserve it.

"Were going to leave in the morning." Max declared. "So everybody get their sleep. Who knows were we'll be by tomorrow night."

I dragged myself to bed and fell asleep. I woke up to Gazzy nudging me awake.

"It's time to get ready. Were going to eat breakfast first then leave."

I walked groggily to the kitchen. Ms. Martinez was just finishing making breakfast. Instead of the usual eating through acres of food, the flock seemed to have lost their appetite. I didn't blame them.

"Come on guys, eat up. Were going to need the strength."

The flock reluctantly ate everything on their plates.

After a very long goodbye, the flock flew off leaving Ms. Martinez and Ella at their house.

***********

We eventually found an old deserted cabin that we had stayed at when we was on our mission to go and rescue Angel. Ms. Martinez didn't let us go without giving us a large amount of money. It would probably be spent on new food and clothes. We all settled into random rooms and looked around the house again. I went up to my room and looked out the window at the fields and woods that surrounded the house.

For a brief moment it reminded me of the vacation home that Ms. Martinez had. And then I remembered Falcon. Then I pushed her away. I should leave the past in the past. It was obvious the day I went back to the flock after staying with her she disappeared. It was best if she remained a memory, I would never see her again anyway.

"You don't know that." said a sweet little voice behind me. Angel.

I turned to look at her, "Angel, it's not polite to invade someone's personal thoughts." I said.

"Well, if you asked me, I think you will see her again." then she walked out of my room.

I shook my head. I wouldn't see her again. But I had the flock. I didn't need to see her again. I walked downstairs wondering what was for dinner. Meaning, what was I going to cook for dinner. Because we all know Max doesn't belong in the kitchen. I started making chicken and before I knew it, I was serving it along with tons of mashed potatoes, corn, and stuffing. We all seemed to have our appetites back because there wasn't a scrap left.

Everyone was getting settled in for bed. I crawled into my own bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to the sun pouring in the window. I got up and looked out the window. I froze. Already, only after one freaking day, I saw erasers. I woke up Gazzy and Fang and then woke up Max. She woke up Angel, and Nudge. And then we quietly made our escape. We were able to make it out the back door but then a huge net fell over us and erasers came and loaded us in a truck.

We were in trouble.

**Okaaay then. Sorry that was a short chapter -_-'. Once again, sorry bout the short fighting scene I'm not really good at those. As always, review (plaese). Tell your friends :) Its cold here so I'm gonna go lay under my blankets. Live, laugh, love. Peace out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay peoples. This hasn't been my best three days. I face planted at ice skating rink cracking my nose and hitting one of my front teeth. It hurts to use that tooth now. I've accidentally hit my head against my wall a grand total of five times so far I've almost ran into a wall twice, I stubbed my toe just a couple minutes ago. Not to mention almost falling down my stairs....*Sighs* Not at my best lately. Well, here's the next chapter of Torn.**

I still remembered were the lab was. I was even looking at it right now. I saw a truck pull in with a couple more trucks behind it. That was a lot of erasers. I ran up to the building making sure I stayed out of sight. I tried to open a door. Locked. Damn. I saw the open garage door the eraser trucks pulled into. I ran into it and slipped into the shadows. It was dark out right now, it was pretty easy to stay hidden. I ran into a hallway and the next floor. I looked at the labels for the doors. One said Chemical Room. Next. When I reached the second floor after knocking out a scientist and stuffing him a closet, I found a room labeled Experiment Room. I went in. I saw plenty of cages. Then I heard the door start to open behind me. I dove behind a crate. I saw six kids put in separate cages.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew those kids. They were Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. I watched as the erasers walked out and an eerily familiar scientist walked in.

"Maximum." he acknowledged Max.

"Jeb." she spat back.

Jeb! He's the one that did this to me!

He talked to Max a bit longer and than walked out. Max turned around to talk to her flock. I looked around to make sure the area was clear. I crept silently up to their cages.

"Hey." I said quietly. Everyone turned to look at me. "Remember me?"

"Falcon?" Iggy asked disbelievingly.

"Got that right." I said. "Okay look, I'm going to get you guys out. But first I need the key." I looked around. "And I have no idea were that is."

Gazzy's shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry. I won't give up."

Everyone looked at me wearily as if they couldn't trust me to do that.

I looked at Iggy, surely he would know the importance of my mission. He knew I wasn't going to leave them here after what I did in past, right?

"I believe her." Iggy said. All eyes turned to Iggy. "Falcon. Go on. I know you wont give up."

I smiled and turned around. I walked among the cages. Searching for Jake. I checked and double checked all the cages. No Jake. Then I heard a commotion from a room. The door had a little window, I slowly peered through. I saw at least ten erasers huddled over something. Hitting it. I saw a boy on the floor. Memories of Jake rushed back to me. This had also happened to Jake. Then I had a thought. I looked closer. This kid was Jake!!! I yanked open the door and pushed between all the erasers who were in a circle around Jake. _My_ Jake.

"Enough!" I snarled. One eraser snarled back and quickly swiped a claw over my shoulder in warning. Another eraser kicked Jake. I morphed into my black wolf form and crouched over Jake, my lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. I furiously clamped down on an erasers leg. He yelled in pain and instantly, I felt sharp claws raking my skin and attacking me faster than I could attack them. But I wasn't about to stop fighting.

Someone ran in the room and yelled "Stop!!!"

The erasers moved away but one kicked me in the ribs. I heard a crack and yelped as a couple of my ribs broke. I guess another one wanted to prove his strength too and picked me up and ruthlessly broke my front right leg. I howled and he dropped me to the floor.

"I said stop!" the voice came again.

Even with my broken bones, I use three legs and painfully went over to crouch over Jake again. I looked down at him and he was looking at me with a puzzled look. I lowered my head and growled at an eraser who took a step closer.

The scientist told them to go to sector something-or-other. I wasn't really listening. Then it was just, me Jake, and the scientist. The scientist came over and crouched down next to me. Jeb. I growled at him.

"Falcon?" he asked. "Is it really you?!"

Jake looked up at me. "Falcon?" he whispered. I had forgotten how amazing his voice sounded.

I morphed into a human and looked down at Jake, I was still protectively hovering over him. "Damn straight." I whispered back.

"Falcon, you must come with me. We have to get you to a doctor." Jeb said.

I glared at him, "I'm not leaving Jake." I snarled.

"Fine, fine, he'll come too." he said as if Jake was just something for the erasers to practice on. And it looked like he was right about now.

I stood up wincing with the pain and use my un-broken left arm to help Jake up. As we limped out of the room Jake whispered, "You came back..."

I looked at him, "I should never have left without you. I'm so sorry."

He wiped away a tear than went down my face, "It's okay. I was glad you were safe." He looked me over. "Wish I could still say the same."

Jeb led us into a room with a doctor. I guessed he was for when the experiments failed to meet the fighting priorities and got their butts kicked. Like me. The doctor put medicine on our wounds. And he put bandages over the parts of my body that had broken bones.

And than, we also got put in cages. We were put right by Max and her flock. Max, Nudge, and Angel shared a cage, while Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang shared a cage. Jake and I were put in the same cage.

Iggy, who was on the other side of me looked at me, "Looks like you had a bad time."

I nodded.

"You know these people?" Jake asked.

"Yes." then I pointed out each one and told him how we met.

Then I yawned and laid down making sure to be careful of my broken ribs and arm. Jake settled down right next to me. His brown wings were trimmed with white wrapped around me to keep me warm. I thankfully curled up next to him. And before I went to sleep I opened my eyes one last time so I could see his untidy jagged brown hair and dark green eyes watching me before I went to sleep.

I woke up to see once again, his green eyes watching me.

"Good morning." he whispered.

"Morning." I mumbled and closed my eyes once again. I must have rolled over on my arm last night because it sure hurt now. Then I raised my head. We had to get out. I looked over at the flock's cages. Everyone was still asleep. I would talk to them once they woke up. So I struggled to sit up wincing with the pain of my broken bones. I cradled my arm to my chest and pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. Jake watched me for a second before sitting next to me.

"You have to tell me what happened after you got out of here. Tell me what all you did, the places you went." he said.

I looked up at him. "Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, when I got out of here I just kept flying until I was practically asleep. Then I landed and stayed at a city for a couple days. I didn't like the crowded feeling so I flew away. I landed at a small forest but erasers found me so I had to leave. For a while the same thing kept happening over and over. So one day I flew as long as I could until I found a nice place. It was another forest, but bigger. Surrounded by fields and ponds. I stayed there for a long time until the flock over there showed up."

"What happened when they came?" he asked.

"Max and Fang found me and kind of forced me into coming to their vacation home. I told them that I lived by the forest but Iggy and Fang were told to escort me anyway. I ended up saving Iggy from some erasers. I had morphed into a wolf just like the day I saved you."

He thought back to the day. "That's the day I thought you were dead. That eraser slashed your throat and I saw you collapse."

Then I spoke, "And yet here I am. Coming just in time to save your ass...again."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm one lucky guy."

I paused and looked at the door that led in to this room. It had opened and a couple erasers followed by a scientist came in. The erasers were dragging along a boy. He looked a little older than me, 15 maybe 16. The scientist pointed to a cage next to ours and the boy was slammed into it. I, being the curious soul I am, crawled over to the side of the cage next to his. He was slim with very dark brown hair. When he looked up at me I saw he had blue eyes.

"Hello." I said softly.

He looked uncertain.

"My name is Falcon. And this is Jake."

"My name is Alex." he said,

"Hello Alex." I said.

"So what's up with you guys?" he asked.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"I mean, what are your powers or whatever?"

"Oh, well..."Jake said and unfolded his wings as far as he could in the cage.

"I have the same thing except.."I started.

"But what?" Alex asked.

"I can morph into animals." I said. He looked confused so I morphed into a wolf, cat, hawk, and back to a human again. "So what powers do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I can control water. But only if I really concentrate, and it takes a lot of energy."

I heard something stirring and I turned around. Max was started to get up.

She looked around and studied Alex for a minute then looked back to her flock, not really taking an interest in him.

I saw Jeb come in and walked toward us. "Falcon, if I let you out, will you run away?"

I shook my head no.

He slowly opened my cage and I slowly got out keeping an eye on him. He shut the cage behind me, leaving Jake there. I could feel Max's burning gaze wondering if I was really this cooperative.

The answer? No.

As soon as Jeb turned his back I swung my foot out and jerked his legs out from underneath him and he fell down. I jumped on him and searched the pockets on his lab coat, I found a key and took it. I grabbed him and slammed him against a cage forcefully with my good hand.

"You little brat! You said you wouldn't run away!" Jeb spluttered.

"I neversaid I was telling the truth." I spat.

I let go so I could punch him and he crumpled to the floor. I saw him take something out of his pants pocket and press the button on it. Sirens went off. But hey, nothing can ever be that easy. I quickly unlocked Jake's cage and then Max's and then Iggy's. I looked over at Alex and unlocked his cage also. We all clustered in a big group.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here." Max ordered. The flock started to follow her out the door.

Iggy turned around and looked at me, "Come on Falcon, lets go."

I looked around the room at all the other experiments. Guilt swelled inside me and I said, "I-I can't. Not until I free all of these people." And with that I turned and started unlocking cages.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jake.

"Jake. Go." I told him.

"No. I'm not leaving without you." he said firmly.

"Jake. Go. Get out of here." I snapped and started unlocking more cages.

He hovered by me and wouldn't leave. I unlocked all the cages with kids in them and turned to leave. Jeb was gone.

I looked at Jake, "Let's go." I said. Together we ran around the building looking for an exit. We ran up and down floors hiding from erasers and scientists running around and finally saw an open door and we bolted through it. It led into a room with a scientist holding a briefcase and erasers everywhere.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath as the door closed behind us just as we ran in.

**Whew. Okay. There's another one for ya'll. I think I managed to make it longer than the last one... As always, review. Please. Give me something good in my day. I have a headache now... . Well, bye people, I'm gonna go lay down and watch a movie. Hopefully my bad luck will end soon -_-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people I'm back :) Snow dayy for me today :) Although...I did fall asleep on my bed but woke up on the ground... Oh well, here's the next chapter for you guys :)**

Jake stepped in front of me as an eraser took a step forward. The room was small, way too small. I didn't know what to do. I am a very fast healer but my bones weren't fully healed yet. I couldn't fight. And Jake couldn't take on around ten erasers at once. I glanced behind us. The door was left unguarded. Our only hope was if it was unlocked. I grabbed Jake's arm with my good hand and jerked him backwards. I spun and opened the door. We bolted out and ran like hell. We made a lot of twists and turns but finally found a door to the outside.

As soon as we got out we snapped out our wings and took off. We looked down at the erasers until they were just tiny specs and then we just flew. We found some caves about two hours later. When I landed I winced from my still healing ribs. I limped to the back of the cave and sat down, my head resting against the wall. Jake came in a couple second later and sat down around a foot away.

We sat in silence until I laid down for bed. I took my rugged jacket off and use it as a pillow. I slept on my stomach with my wings stretched out. I dreamt of the school and of the flock. When I awoke I wondered if they were okay. When Jake and I ran around the school looking for a way out we didn't see any other kids. I looked around and Jake was on the far side of the cave sleeping. Careful not to wake him, I walked to the entrance of the cave. I sat there until Jake woke up and we left.

We flew until we found a town. By now we were very hungry and resorted to getting food from a fast food restaurant dumpster. It may not sound too good, but we happily feasted and left. We walked the streets until we found a park. I instinctively headed for the trees. Jake followed. I sat below a huge, thick tree and thought about what to do next. We were being hunted right now and the school has an uncanny way of tracking us mutant freaks down.

"So, what next?" Jake asked.

I shrugged.

"We shouldn't stay in one place too long." he said.

I nodded. "We should rest up here and then leave. Maybe find a big city were we will be harder to find."

"It might work." he said.

My wings started to ache. I looked around. We should be far enough in the trees for me to stretch my wings. I slowly spread them out. I wrapped them around myself to keep warm, it was getting late and we didn't exactly have a heater. I hesitated. I so badly wanted to rest my head on Jake's shoulder. _Aww what the hell_ I thought and slowly tilted my head until it was rested comfortably on his shoulder. I moved a little so I was facing him a bit more and could curl up. I felt his wings slowly spread out also. He moved slowly as if not to disturb me. But now my neck was craned at an awkward angle and it was uncomfortable. I let my head fall onto his chest. He stiffened but then relaxed. I let my consciousness slip.

I woke up still with Jake there. I dared not to open my eyes. Soon Jake stirred and woke up. He slowly got up and rested my head on the tree. I felt his jacket cover me up and I heard him walk away. I sat for a few minutes then got up. I slung his jacket over my arm and started to walk in the direction he went in. I walked out into the park and paused. He could be anywhere. I backed up a couple steps into the forest and sat down facing the outside.

After about a half hour I heard a rustle behind me. Figuring it was just the wind, I ignored it. Then I heard a louder rustle so I jumped up and spun around. I saw a man. He wore torn clothing and looked filthy. Another person behind him looked the same way. He pulled out a dangerous looking, freaking huge knife. I was just about to turn and run until something hit me really hard on the back. I slumped down on the ground gasping for air. I looked back and a guy with a gun was staring down at me. The man with the knife lunged at me. I put my arm up to protect my face and I felt incredible pain and screamed as the knife scored down my good arm from my elbow to my wrist. I lashed out with my leg and kicked him hard in the gut. I saw him start to topple over and the knife was coming down at me. I instinctively rolled to the other side and got up and ran as fast as I could into the trees. I only got a couple strides before I heard a loud bang and my leg seemed to be on fire. I fell to the ground and looked back.

I was screwed.

But when I looked back there was only one person, and that person wasn't holding a knife or a gun. I looked at my leg just to make sure there wasn't really flames burning on it. There were none. The person came running over and crouched down beside me.

Jake.

"Falcon! Falcon!? Are you okay?!" I heard his frantic, worried voice. He crouched over me and tied his jacket, which I had never let go of, on my slashed arm. He propped me up and shook me a little. "Listen Falcon, don't close your eyes, okay!?"

I mumbled something of a response. My eyelids felt so heavy but I fought to keep them open. Everything was fuzzy. My vision and my hearing.

"I'm so sorry Falcon. I should never have left." He mumbled. Then he picked me up and started to carry me. Most likely to a hospital. After a while he moved into an uneasy trot but still kept an eye on me. He tried to stay out of sight.

I heard a gasp and someone called out to us. Jake stopped and looked over. I tried to raise my head but I was too lightheaded from losing blood.

"Jake?!" I heard a girls voice say.

"Max?" Jake replied.

Slowly everything clicked in my head. Max. The flock was here. All of them. They could help. Jake followed Max inside a house.

"Mom!!" I heard her yell.

Ms. Martinez ran into the room and gasped. A little girl ran in behind her and gasped even louder.

"Ella! Go get a towel! And my first aid kit! And a phone!"

By now the flock came in to check out what was happening. Ella ran in with a large towel and spread it over the floor. Jake carefully settled me down on it. Ms. Martinez leaned over me and wrapped a bandage around my arm. I flinched and let out a little whimper.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be okay." she reassured me and Jake. "Fang, Iggy, come here." she ordered. "You guys, carefully, lift her up and bring her to my van we have to get her to the hospital."

I was carefully loaded into a mini van and the flock also came. I laid down on a seat with my head on Jake's lap.

I saw Iggy look over at Jake, "What happened?!"

"I don't even know. We were staying at a forest and I woke up and went for a walk to check out a town and I see a couple of men at the edge of the forest. One had a knife and another had a gun. I'm assuming she got stabbed and shot. I don't think she has any other injuries." Jake muttered. "I'm never leaving her alone again." he added defensively when Iggy glared at him.

"It's not his fault..." I mumbled.

Jake brushed a piece of hair from my eyes and said, "Sshh, don't talk."

I looked up at him. Then a bump in the road hurt my leg. I winced. Soon, we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and I was carried into the building. People stared at us but Ms. Martinez got me to a doctor.

I was put on a table in an operating room and they inspected my wounds. They said they would remove the bullet, give me stitches for my arm, and give me a blood donation.

All of it went by in a blur. I didn't want to pay attention. I just wanted to get out of there. The smell, the lab coats, it was all too similar to the school. When it was all over I limped out to the flock and Jake.

"Doctors said I'll be okay. I just need to come back in a week to get the stitches out...which means about four days." I said.

"Well lets go home. You two are welcome at my house." Ms. Martinez said.

"Oh no, I couldn't burden you like that. I said.

"No, I'm not letting you two go until Falcon is healed." Ms Martinez said firmly. "Besides, I don't want family friends out in danger." She added. "You two helped the flock escape the school."

"Well, it was mostly her." Jake said.

"Either way, you're both staying and that's final." she concluded.

We all walked out to the van and piled in. I sat in the middle of Iggy and Jake, Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs.

I looked over at them. "You make bombs?"

They exchanged a look. "You don't know the half of it." Iggy said.

"Cool! That sounds fun. Could I help?" I asked.

"Well...it takes a lot of practice." Iggy started to say.

"I'm willing to learn." I insisted.

Gazzy and Iggy looked at each other. "Okay!" Gazzy said.

"We already have a plan for one. You can help." Iggy said and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

It had everything they needed to make it and even a sketch of what it would look like.

"Sounds promising." I commented.

The van pulled in the driveway and we all walked inside. Ms. Martinez started to prepare lunch.

***********

After a couple days of doing nothing, I was able to go get my stitches removed. The doctors were stunned but I simply told them that I had always been a fast healer. I still limped a little but within the week, that would also go away.

Iggy, Gazzy, and I had been working on the bomb. I proved to be a fast learner and contributed a lot to the project. We finally finished today.

Another thing...we were leaving Ms. Martinez's house today. We would go live at the flocks old home. It was by a canyon surrounded by woods. Max said Jake and I could stay with the flock since we proved ourselves to be good. But it was apparent she didn't fully trust us yet.

One day Max told us the reason we were there is because there are some eraser camps around the area so we were gonna go destroy em. After all, the less erasers there are, the better. Iggy, Gazzy and I quickly made new plans for new bombs. If we were going to be hunting erasers, bombs would help. Tonight, we were attacking our first eraser camp.

"Nudge, Angel, you two stay here and guard the home." Max ordered.

They nodded okay and we took off. We had two big bombs with us, and a couple small ones that would do less damage.

When we got there we saw a camp fire surrounded by three tents.

"Okay, Iggy and Gazzy, you take the tent on the left. Jake and Falcon, you take the middle. Fang and I got the right." Max instructed.

Jake and I quietly slipped around the back so our shadows wouldn't be seen. As promised, Jake wouldn't let me out of his sight, he always stuck close to my side. It was a bit annoying. When Max gave the signal, we would attack. Jake and I already had our plan worked out. I would morph into a lioness, slash the back of the tent open, and we would kick eraser ass.

Max gave the signal and I morphed and quickly lashed out with my paw. I sliced through the tent and we charged in. Still a lioness, I leaped and pinned one to the ground clawing at him. I heard Jake gasp so I snapped my head over. An eraser had him pinned to the ground and had it's huge paw back and ready to slash into Jake's throat. I abandoned the eraser I had and launched myself into the other erasers side and sent him sprawling out of the tent. I leaped after him and viciously clamped down on his arm, satisfied as I felt and heard the bone snap. I was a lioness (literally) and when my family is in danger I gave no consideration to the predator. I bolted back into the tent and looked around wildly, snarls escaping from the back of my throat. But all was done, the erasers fled. Jake has taken care of the other eraser and no one else had any complications.

"Falcon!" I heard Jake say.

I whipped my head toward him and looked behind him to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. I let my tensed shoulders fall and padded over to him. I reached up and sniffed him carefully making sure there was no blood. Then I walked around him and checked out the camp thoroughly. No more erasers... I morphed back into a human and went back to Jake.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine. You really didn't show any mercy to that eraser." he observed.

"_No one _messes with _my_ family." I snarled.

"With that glare, I don't see how anyone would want to. Now come on, lets go." he said.

When we walked out of the tent everyone was getting band aids and bandages if needed. I only had one scratch above my eye. Nothing to be concerned about. Iggy on the other hand, had a long gash on his leg.

"Falcon. Help out Iggy. I have to help Gazzy and Fang and Jake are on guard." Max called over and tossed me some bandages.

I walked over to Iggy. "Alright, sit down." I said.

He sat down on a log positioned around the fire.

I knelt down and started wrapped the bandage around his leg. The gash went from a little below his knee, and stopped at his ankle. It was pretty deep. He winced a couple times, but I had to wrap it a little snugly to stop the bleeding, but not so tight that it cut off his circulation.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, there were more erasers than Gazzy and I thought and we had a little trouble. That is why I always carry some spare bombs." he said with a smile. "What about you?" he casually asked afterwards.

"Well, Jake and I only had two erasers. I turned into a lioness and attacked one. I saw the other going for Jake's throat so I, how do I put this, flew into a rage and broke its arm."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I never want to meet you in battle." After a pause he said, "Do you always fly into a rage when Jake's in danger?"

Okay, there was no freakin' way I was reminding Iggy or telling anybody else I loved Jake. So I just said, "I see him as my best friend. And no one attacks my friends."

"Oh." was his only response.

I finished with the bandage and told him to hold on. I went and grabbed a band aid and came back. I put it on his forehead were a cut worse than mine was.

"Thanks." he said.

"It was going to bug me." I replied.

**Okay, I think that's so far my longest chapter... Hope you all liked it :) Review please :) You know you want to:) Oh yeah, virtual cookies to all who have reviewed my story and for the future reviewers of my story! (::) (::) (::) Yay cookies! ^_^ Sorry, bit random today. I'll work on getting next chapter up soon....maybe even later today if I feel like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, like I said earlier, I might be back later and here I am :) I'm bored as heck and have encountered writers block so don't blame me if this chapter gets a bit dull -_-***

I walked beside Falcon and Jake was on her other side. They were talking a lot. Jealousy rose inside me when I saw how she obviously enjoyed to be around him. He was always making her laugh and always helping her when she was hurt. I didn't like him too much. I took a liking to Falcon recently. She was nice, sweet, caring, and had a big heart. But she was also fiery, stubborn, and headstrong. Perfect combinations. I looked out of the corner of my eye, he was still somehow making her smile. I remembered the day when Falcon had told me she loved Jake. Did she still harbor the same feelings for him? Then she swatted at Jake playfully and he briefly slung his arm over her shoulder and said something while laughing. Then he removed his arm. Smart kid.

All of a sudden she turned her head towards me and said, "Hey Iggy, why so dull?"

"Oh...I'm just tired." I lied.

She eyed me suspiciously, but let it be. She had that, _Okay, I'll pretend I believe you_ look on her face. Then she said, "Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired too."

When we all got home I dragged myself to bed. Tomorrow, we were going to go find another Eraser camp.

I was just finishing off the last eraser in our tent when I heard someone scream. Iggy.

I rushed out and found him on the ground with his head down and his hands bloody. An eraser was looming over him. I ran as fast as I could and slammed into it's ribs. It staggered a couple steps and toppled over. I morphed into a tiger for a moment to chase it off. Then I morphed into a human again and ran over to Iggy and crouched down beside him.

"Iggy! What's wrong?!" I asked urgently.

"Falcon?.....I-I can't see...." He whispered.

I slowly, gently, lifted his chin. I saw a huge slash over his eyes. I bit my lip. Poor guy... I grabbed a bandage and soaked up most of the blood. Then I gave him a little hug for comfort and sat down by him. My hand covering his.

After a while, Max sighed, "Okay, lets walk home."

I got up and offered Iggy a hand...Oh yeah, he can't see me do that anymore...I reached down and grabbed his hand. I tugged up a little bit and he slowly stood up.

"Come on, lets go home." I said.

I guided him all the way home. He stumbled a few times, but he managed. When we got in the house, Gazzy took over guiding him to his room.

***********

After a couple months, Iggy got used to being blind and was just as helpful and playful as he always was. He could still cook, make bombs, fly, and kick ass whenever he wanted. Only, he did it with a world of darkness. I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't about to smother him in sympathy like Nudge had done. She meant well, but it didn't go over very well.

"Hey Falcon, your in charge of making desert tonight." Max said.

Crap. I hated cooking. Sometimes I made something really good, but most of the time, not so much. So I stood there, mixing the ingredients to make peanut butter cookies when I accidentally spill some flour.

"Ugh, I can't do anything right." I muttered and picked up the broom and dustpan. Then I set them down and walked over to continue cooking.

"Need help?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned to see Iggy standing in the doorway. I just turned back around. There was no way I was asking for help. But Iggy walked over anyway and stopped right behind me. I continued to keep adding ingredients.

"You need help." he chuckles and then puts his arms around me and started guiding my hands with his and rested his head on my shoulder.

I told him where everything was on the counter and what I've already done. Soon, the mix was ready to be put into the oven. I turn around to thank him but forgot how close he was until the last moment. Our lips touched and we both stiffened with surprise.

A chuckle came from by the fridge. I pulled away and saw Fang. "My bad, am I interrupting something? I'll leave you two alone." and he walked out of the room.

My face burned red and I was thankful Iggy couldn't see that. We just stood there, processing what just happened.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can handle it from here." Iggy said but he didn't move. And, well, I couldn't move.

"Maybe. I guess I could." I murmured without really realizing what I was saying. Then I turned around to continue cooking. Only problem was, his hands were still on mine. So, I slowly moved my hands up toward the shelves to get the cookie tray out. His hands dropped to the counter but he didn't move. And his head still rested on my shoulder. Soon, I needed to move so I could put the tray in the oven.

"Iggy, I kinda need to move now." I said awkwardly.

He took a step back and I placed the tray in the oven and set the timer. Later, after they were done, I said I didn't want any and was going for a night fly, I would be back late.

I flew towards the forest and landed on a fallen log. I jumped off and sat on the forest floor, resting my back against it. I thought about Iggy and what had happened. I shivered when I realized I left my jacket at home. A cold breeze chilled me to my bones. I heard a rush of wings and Jake landed by me.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, sitting down.

"Very." I said quietly.

"Why don't you go home?"

"I've always felt safe in the forest. It was always easier to think here too."

Thankfully, he didn't ask what I thought about. Soon, another cold breeze came and seemed to stay there. I couldn't stop shaking with cold.

Jake pushed me forward a little bit and slipped one of his wings behind me then let me lean back. He wrapped that wing around me then wrapped his other wing around the both of us. He slung his arm over my shoulder. I stopped shivering and scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder. I could stay like this forever.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes but didn't go to sleep. I just, relaxed. I moved my arm in a better position and a moment later he traced the silver scar from my elbow to my wrist. My reminder of that awful day. I opened my eyes and watched him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone that day." he murmured.

"Don't worry, if you hadn't turned up, I probably wouldn't have survived."

"But, you still got hurt. A lot. And it's my fault. I wont let that happen again." he said.

"Jake, look at me, I'm fine. Everything turned out okay."

He just looked at me with his eyes that looked like green flames.

I yawned and let my head fall on his shoulder again. I loved this. I loved him. All thoughts of Iggy had disappeared. I wished Jake could love me in the same way I loved him. Then Iggy flooded back to my mind. That was fast. How we had kissed in the kitchen. I had felt protected when he had his arms around me and his head on my shoulder, just like how I felt now with Jake. Was I falling for Iggy?! Was it even possible to love two people at once? I shook my head. I slanted my eyes up towards Jake. He was looking through the trees, watching for danger, Keeping his promise that he would protect me. His eyes caught mine and he smiled down at me. After a while his smile faded and we just watched each other, scarcely breathing.

Then I put my head back on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. I continued to think of Iggy and Jake. I was so confused. I closed my eyes and shifted uncomfortably. This log wasn't exactly comfy. Soon, I felt the even, deep breaths stirring my hair as Jake fell asleep.

"Night Jake. I love you." I whispered and went to sleep.

I woke up with a yawn and a shiver. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I looked up and saw Jake was awake looking down at me. I struggled to sit up and then looked around. The sun hadn't even rose yet. I leaned back against the log with the slightest sigh.

"Lets go for a walk." I suggested.

He shrugged and followed me as I got up and walked away without waiting for his complete response. We walked through the woods for a while and eventually, we came to an old eraser camp we had destroyed. There were only a couple camps left. I walked over to the fire pit. There were still ashes left. I scuffed it a little with my foot and watched the ashes puff up.

All of a sudden I heard the sound of someone who had the wind knocked out of them behind me. I whirled around to see Jake wrestling an eraser to the ground. I spun around and saw one more come through the trees. When one got close enough I snapped out a roundhouse kick square at it's chest. It fell backwards and I punched his face. Then I grabbed a nearby pretty big rock and slammed it against his temple. He lost consciousness. I would deal with him later. I whirled and leaped on the back of one that was attacking Jake. I grabbed his arm and yanked up and to the left. I felt it pop out of place. With it's good arm, it slashed out and missed just a hairs width away from my face. I lashed out with my leg and swung it around so it hit it right behind its knee, making it's leg buckle.

Behind me Jake was going to chase off the one I had hit with the rock.

The eraser I had just kicked lashed out again and managed to claw my leg. I gasped with pain and slumped down with it. I instinctively morphed into a wolf and lunged for it's neck. While it struggled it slashed across my shoulder, but I didn't let go, I only bit harder. Then, it went limp. I morphed into a human and limped over to one of the logs. I pulled up my pants leg to my knee and examined the gash. I rolled it back down. Jake was walking over. He only had a couple scratches here and there. He saw the blood and sat down next to me.

"Jeez, Falcon, can you stay out of trouble for just once?" he asked sarcastically.

"Were's the fun in that?" I said trying to lighten the mood and not make it obvious that my shoulder really hurt.

"Can you fly home?" he asked.

I nodded.

He helped me up and we kicked off the ground flying towards home. I winced but managed with each beat of my wings. Jake flew close making sure I didn't suddenly drop to the ground or something. But we flew to the house without incident. I landed but when my bad leg touched the ground I started to fall over. Strong hands caught me and lifted me back up. It was Jake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I muttered.

We walked in the house and the flock was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey! Your back!" Nudge exclaimed.

"And your hurt." Angel added.

"I'll help them." Nudge offered and got up to get the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Eraser ambush. We took care of them." Jake said.

Nudge came back with the bandages and stuff to clean our wounds. It stung but soon we were all patched up.

"Thanks Nudge." I said.

"No problem."

Jake and I settled down and ate our breakfast then I went back outside and went out back. Out back was a cliff, the flock sometimes jumped off of it and free-fell until they snapped out their wings. That would kind of hurt me right now with my bad shoulder. And I still walked with a limp. So, instead, I sat on the edge of the cliff and let my legs dangle off the edge. Soon, Iggy walked out. He sat behind me, a couple feet away from the edge.

"Hey." I said brightly.

"Hi. So, why you out here all alone?"

"Nothing really. Just sitting here." I admitted.

"Mind if I stay out here too?" he asked.

"Well of course. No ones stopping you. You don't have to ask." I said with amusement.

"Well, maybe you wanted to be alone. And if you did I would want to know so I could leave you be." he explained.

"I like your company at the moment." I said truthfully. Then I said sort of quietly, "I actually feel kind of lonely sitting out here..."

He moved a little closer, "I'm here now so there's no need to be lonely." he replied.

I stayed silent.

"You know, when I lost my sight, I started to loose memory of what some things look like. Like, this cliff for example. It's all just a hazy memory."

I took the hint and started to explain the cliff in vivid detail. I scanned the place to make sure I missed nothing. I felt sorry for him. I would hate to miss out on all this beauty.

He listened to me with occasional nods and when I was done he smiled. "Thanks." he said.

"No problem." I replied back.

**Well there you have it folks. Another chapter. And I'm gettin kinda bored with all that eraser jazz so they're gonna get cut out. Me and meh co-writer Maddie have some cute ideas planned for later chapters involving a certain two bird kids.... ^_^ Can't wait to post em all up. So, until next time, Peace out.**


	8. Authors Note

**Okay people, I apologize. I did something very dumb in my last chapters. :( I know I had Iggy become blind but after that I wrote in his point of view and I made it to where he could still see. I am sorry. :( Thank you to Lilac Rose6 who pointed that out to me. Like I said, first fanfic so I am, once again, sorry. I will work on changing things around and if I mess things up like that again, please tell me. :(**


	9. 2nd Authors Note

**Okay people, I don't know how to fix my other chapters (although I will find out how....sometime....) And I'm getting frustrated with not updating fast so I'm just going to continue the story and fix that later. Enjoy the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here I am again. Valentines Day tomorrow! I've never had a boyfriend so my Valentines Day will be with my friends and family as always...and I find nothing wrong with that :) (Although I have to admit...there **_**is**_** one person I would like to be with for Valentines Day). Okay, I'm rambling again so onto the story :)**

I woke up with a gasp. My heart was pounding hard and fast. I just had a terrible dream involving erasers capturing me and torturing me. The worst part was, it all had seemed so real. I looked around to make sure I was at our house. I let out a shaky breath. My throat felt bone-dry so I decided to go get some water. I silently walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hello."

I jumped and spun around with a gasp. My heart thudding hard in my chest.

"Jeez. Your easy to scare." the voice said with a laugh.

Iggy.

"I am not! You just startled me is all!" I snapped.

He chuckled.

"It's dark." I insisted, "I can hardly see."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." he said flatly.

Guilt stabbed through me. Of course he wouldn't notice. He was blind. His world was _always_ dark.

After a moment of silence he must have sensed my guilty feeling and said, "It's alright. So what are you doing down here?"

There was no way I was telling him about my dream. "I was just thirsty. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep." he admitted.

My eyes adjusted to the lighting and I saw he was sitting on the couch with a soda in his hand. "Well, drink that and you'll never sleep."

He rolled his eyes.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked.

"I dunno. A while." he said with a shrug.

I shivered. It was close to winter so nights were even colder now.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah." I admitted. "Wait...how would you know?" I asked.

"Well, I can hear your breath. Fast and uneven. Signs that your cold. Plus you're right next to me and I can feel you shivering" he explained.

"Oh. Well yeah, it's freezing. I hate the cold. I like the snow, but hate the freaking cold." I closed my eyes and brought up my knees and rested my head on them. Soon, I fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed. I looked around confused. Last I had remembered, I was downstairs. In the living room. I looked around. Angel, and Max were still asleep. Nudge's bed was empty.

I dressed in some blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Nudge was watching t.v downstairs. She was watching some fashion show. Boring. I walked outside and stopped by the cliff Iggy and I sat by yesterday. Without hesitating, I ran and flung myself over the edge. When the ground was nearing, I snapped open my wings and winced at the pain in my shoulder. I flew upwards soaring past the edge of the cliff and I just kept going up. Finally, I stopped. I looked down. I saw someone flying up towards me. It was little Angel.

"Hi Falcon!" she called with her usual happiness.

"Hello Angel." I said with a smile.

"Will you come pick the strawberries with me?" she asked hopefully.

I couldn't turn down that face. "Okay. Lets go." I said.

"Max said to bring someone with us just in case."

"Oh okay. I'll go get somebody." I said then flew gracefully down to the house. I landed and my bad leg slumped a little but I didn't fall. Just as I was reaching for the door it opened. I heard a split second of what sounded like an argument before someone crashed into me. I stumbled backwards, tripped over my own feet, and fell back. I looked up and saw Iggy's frustrated face.

"What the heck Iggy?!" I snapped.

"Falcon? Where are you going?" he asked briskly.

"I'm going with Angel to pick strawberries. We have to bring someone else with us." I huffed.

"I'll come." He offered immediately and started to walk outside.

I got up and followed.

"Iggy! I didn't mean it that way!" I heard Nudge yell.

Iggy snapped out his wings and flew up, ignoring Nudge completely. With a reassuring glance back at Nudge I flew up with Iggy and Angel.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nudge. She treats me like a baby just because I'm blind. She's smothering me." he muttered.

"You know she means well." I said.

"Well yeah, but she lays it on a bit thick." he snapped.

Irritation flickered inside of me. I didn't much like being snapped at.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I have no right to be mad at you."

A good redeeming quality about me, I have a very forgiving heart. "It's okay. Your just frustrated. Happens to everybody." I told him with a shrug.

"Okay..." he muttered.

"Alright. Were going to land..." I paused and looked down. There were a lot of thorn bushes around and I didn't want Iggy landing in one. "Here," I said and grabbed his hand, "follow me." I guided him down carefully and when we landed I let go of his hand.

He narrowed his eyes, "I can land myself."

I glared a wasted glare back but he must have heard the edge in my voice as I snapped, "Well_,_ if you _want_ to land in _thorn bushes_ that's _your_ problem." I whipped around and started to stalk off.

He grabbed my wrist and said, "Wait, Falcon. I'm sorry. Really, I forgot about the bushes. I just thought you were becoming like Nudge."

I hesitated then let out a breath. "Okay. Fine. But, I still should guide you though. I mean, unless you really _do_ want to run into a thorn bush, but..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. This area is infested with thorn bushes. Just guide me around them and keep up with Angel."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and led him around the bushes. Angel handed him a basket and told me to pick some of the berries and he holds em. Soon, our basket was full and we went to fly back. Along the way I started to feel really lightheaded and dizzy. I gave myself a shake and flew forward. When we were about a mile from the house I saw Jake flying towards us.

I instantly felt happy

He flew up beside me and said, "What's up?" I didn't get a chance to answer before he looked worried and added, "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good."

Iggy turned his head over to listen.

"Well, I feel really dizzy and lightheaded." I admitted.

"Well then, let's get you home." he said and he kept a close eye on me.

But, within minutes, the world seemed to spin and get blurry. I felt the wind as I started to drop straight out of the sky. I blacked out.

***********

I groggily woke up. I lifted my head. Jake was sitting in a chair next to my bed looking out the window. Iggy was across the room in a chair against a wall. Asleep. Wait...bed? How the hell did I get here?

"Falcon?" Jake said and turned toward me.

"Jake...What happened?"

"You told me you felt dizzy and lightheaded and a little while after, you just dropped out of the sky."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you." he admitted. "But anyway, how do you feel?"

"Still lightheaded. And a little dizzy." I murmured and slowly closed my eyes and rolled over on my side facing Jake and drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up I felt better. Iggy and Jake were still there. But they were both awake this time. I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up.

"Glad to see you awake." Jake commented.

"I'm glad to _be_ awake." I replied with a yawn. I flung the blankets aside and jumped up. Everything started spinning again and I fell to the side. Not to my nice, soft bed, but to my side, towards the hard floor. Jake caught my arm and stopped me just as I was about to have a little reunion with the ground. Is it just me, or I have I been there too many times?

"Whoa, take it easy." he cautioned.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I huffed. This time, I walked slowly over to Iggy.

"Hey Iggy." I greeted him.

"You feeling okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Better. Still a little off balance, but yeah I'm fine." I replied.

He looked relieved.

I closed my eyes shut trying to expel the dizziness that lingered. When I opened my eyes, Iggy had stood up and was barely a foot away. I bit back my gasp of surprise. I took a step back. I kinda wanted space. But then again, he's blind, how would he know how close he got?

"Er...how bout we go downstairs?" I suggested and then turned to the door. I'm guessing Iggy followed the sounds of our footsteps. Jake kept a close eye on me as we walked down the stairs. I made it down without falling, I'm proud to say.

"Hey Falcon!" Angel exclaimed and ran over to me and threw her arms out for a hug. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her. She was such a sweet little kid. As I stood up I worked on not wobbling and making my dizziness to obvious.

"Max and Fang went for a fly." she said. "Iggy and Jake are in charge."

"Okay." I looked around and saw Nudge and Gazzy walking in from the living room.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

They both smiled my way.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. "Wanna come Iggy?"

"Sure." he shrugged.

We walked out of the house and I walked through a path that had some forests on each side. The path led to a big field with rolling hills. "Okay Iggy, you don't have to worry about tripping anymore."

"You do." he said back with a smile.

"Shut up." I said playfully back and gave him a little shove.

He playfully shoved back.

I lightly smacked the top of his head and leaped back when he tried to slap my arm.

"Ha! Take that!" I laughed.

He laughed and followed my voice then tackled me to the ground.

"Hey. No fair! I'm off balance." I said with a laugh.

"Life isn't fair." he replied.

I squirmed, "Let me go!" I protested.

"Never!" he laughed.

I flinched when a dizzy spell came.

He must have felt me go limp because he released me then asked, "Falcon? You okay?"

"Ugh...Yeah. I just feel dizzy." I admitted. I let my wings out when I realized how cramped they were. I settled down in the grass and closed my eyes. After a minute I got up. "Let's go. I feel better now..."

He laughed a little. "So, which way we going?"

"This way." I said picking a random direction and grabbed his hand and tugged it in my direction.

We walked for about an hour then trekked home.

**......Well, that ending wasn't what I would have liked it to be, but hey, its something. Haha, I texting guy I would like to be with me on Valentines Day. But hey, I'm happy we friends :) So, back to the topic, there's ya'll another chapter. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow for you people but until then, Peace Out :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ah, Valentines Day, the day of love when everyone is supposed to be all happy and cheery..."supposed to" being the key words in that sentence. I know my mom is a pretty much naturally cynical person, but c'mon! It's **_**Valentines Day**_**. I've been going out of my way to try and make her smile today but all I get in return is some harsh words that I don't think I deserved -_- So....writers block lately...onto the story...**

'When we got Max and Fang were already back. Max asked me how I felt and I told her I was Fine. That was partly true. We ate dinner and I climbed up the steps muttering that I was turning in early. The days were shorter now. I walked stiffly to my bed and pulled the thick cover up to my neck. I curled up. I couldn't sleep...again. Soon, or at least, what seemed like soon, I heard Nudge, Max, and Angel walk up and go into their rooms. I turned and faced the wall. After a long time, I got up and switched from jogging pants to blue jeans. I grabbed my jacket off the corner of my bed and walked downstairs.

I walked outside and shivered. Then, I felt something familiar. I looked up and saw snowflakes falling. I looked down and saw frost on the ground. I reached out my hand and saw a delicate snowflake land on it before it melted. I climbed a tree and sat on one of it's thick branches. I leaned my head back on the trunk. I shivered. I stayed out for as long as I could.

Then I saw the sun starting to come up on the horizon. I jumped down and walked inside. I still wasn't tired. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I kicked off my shoes and brought my legs up and settled against the arm of the couch. My hair fell across my back and shoulders. I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I looked back and saw Fang.

"What's up?" he asked and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Nothing really. It's snowing outside." I replied.

He raised one eyebrow, "Sleepless night?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Didn't sleep at all. I went outside until I saw the sun start to come up then I came in."

"Tired at all?"

"Not one bit."

We both looked back when we realized someone had come down the stairs. It was Jake. I was happy now. He came in and sat down by me. I was even happier.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He dipped his head a little in acknowledgment.

Then Iggy and Angel came down. Jake got up and went outside. Iggy sat down were Jake was and Angel walked into another room.

Fang looked over then said to Iggy, "I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone." and then he got up and followed Jake.

My head snapped up at him, "Wha?! I'm not-You..." I stuttered.

"He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah. Right." and smoothly walked out.

Iggy and I sat in awkward silence and then Angel's voice popped in my head, _Don't worry Falcon. I'm coming!_

_Thanks Angel._

Angel walked in the room and asked me to come outside with her. I followed her out. But when we got out there she looked up at me and said, "You know, you Iggy would be cute together."

My jaw dropped and I looked down at her.

"But you love Jake. Who would also look cute with you."

"Angel-"

"You have to pick one or the other you know. I know your starting to like Iggy."

"I-"

"So. Which one?"

"Angel, you shouldn't read other people's thoughts like that." I said.

"You didn't answer the question" she said irritably.

"Er...well...I really do love Jake but...I do also like Iggy. But not as much."

"So, Jake?"

"Er....Yeah....I guess...." I said uneasily.

"Well, Jake see's you as a really good friend right now. But sometimes he starts to like you more than that. Like when you go for walks with him or when you fall asleep in the forest in his arms like you have a couple times already." Then she continued, "If you really want him to love you back, you should ask him to go on walks with you. He should realize that he does love you. And not like a friend or sister either. So go on." Then -she turned me around and gave me a little push.

"Angel-"

"Don't argue with me Falcon! Just do it!" she snapped.

"Angel, listen, I'll do it some other time but not now, okay?"

"Fine..." she growled.

The rest of the day was average. Nothing really happened.

I was able to sleepthis time. And I slept good. I didn't wake up in the middle of the night even once.

But what I did wake up to was yelling. A lot of yelling.

I sat up in bed and looked around. It was from the hallway. It was Iggy. All I heard was- I can...something..

I trotted out into the hallway to see what was going on. Iggy looked over in my direction and smiled.

"Oh my God! Falcon!"

"Uh..yeah. Wait, how do you know it's me?"

"Falcon I can see again!"

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously!"

I ran over and hugged him. I felt him stiffen for a moment but then he hugged me back. His head rested on mine and I could feel his breath on the top of my head.

Then I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I let go of Iggy and turned around and saw Jake.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"Iggy can see!" I said.

"That's great!" he said back with a smile.

Then everybody was out celebrating with Iggy. Our conclusion? It just took a while for his eyes to heal. Was that right? Don't know. And quite frankly, we don't care either.

**Okay then....that was a bit...sudden....but me and my co-writer Maddie made it so anyway. Sorry for the short chapter but writers block has taken control of me...along with my overly-cynical mother...well, I'm gonna go up and pretend to sleep so I can get some peace on this so-called awesome day that's **_**supposed**_** to be love-filled. Scoffs. Well, hopefully tomorrow will be better. I'll see if my friend will text me back...Peace Out y'all.... (p.s-Review?)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello people. I bored and figured I would post up another chapter...:) Cute ideas me and my co-writer made are in this chapter :) Hope you like :)**

**Jake's POV**

Falcon and I were walking down a hall headed downstairs. Falcon looked over her shoulder as she was walking and started to talk to me. I happily talked back.

But as we were turning the corner I heard voices. I started to warn her but it was too late. As she turned the corner she ran right into Iggy and I saw their lips go together. Iggy fell backwards and Falcon fell forwards right on top of him. I saw both of their eyes go wide_. _Max and Fang had been right behind Iggy and now they were looking down at them processing what happened.

"Uh...I-...yeah. I, uh, I'm.. I gotta go." Max stuttered and turned and walked away.

Then Nudge, who's door was right there the whole time, poked her head out the door with her eyes wide. "What happened?!" Then she looked down. "OMG." She blurted out then went back in her room slamming her door behind her.

I looked up at Fang. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and put his hands up shaking his head back and forward and turned to follow Max.

I looked down at them one more time then turned to walk away. As I turned the corner I thought, _How does he do these things?....This guy's a genius!_

***********

I looked down at Iggy and felt my face turn red. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His face was red also. Some gears in my head started turning and I realized I was right on top of him. I scrambled up and backed up against the wall.He slowly got up and our eyes met again. I looked down at the ground and waited silently as he walked by me to his room.

I stood there for a minute longer, then walked downstairs.I spent the remainderof my day not talking much. Fang kept giving me those evil smirks reminding me about the hallway incident. Damn him.

I walked lightly up the stairs, hardly making a sound.I didn't bother changing to jogging pants, I slept in my blue-jeans.

I woke up and tip-toed lightly out of the room and went downstairs. Fang was already up watching t.v. I walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he said with that smirk I hated.

"Shut up asshole." I replied and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"I was watching that." he protested but still smirking.

"And I care?" I asked.

"You should."

"Well I don't."

I heard footsteps coming down the steps. Fang and I turned and saw Iggy.

"_There's_ your boyfriend." Fang said loud enough for Iggy to hear. Since when does Fang talk so much anyway?

Iggy rolled his eyes and walked out the front door.

I got up and followed him. I shut the door behind me and turned and saw himstanding by the big cliff.I walked over and stood on his left side. My eyes gazed up to his and his eyes slanted down to mine. I turned so I was facing him and looked up at him.

"Hey Igg?"

He turned his head to me and said, "Yeah?"

"Well, you see, I had this great idea for a bomb and wanted to know if you wanted to help."

He looked uncertain.

"Well, I guess I could try to get Gazzy to help me...or Jake."

"Alright, alright I'll do it." he said with a smile.

"Great. I'll go get the plans." I replied and turned and started to walk back to house, thanking God that I actually did have some plans for a good bomb. I went and got the notebook I had for bomb ideas. This wasn't a big bomb. Just enough to send you flying backwards. I trotted out to Iggy and we set the notebook on the ground and perfected the design and grabbed the materials we needed.

I knelt on the ground putting things together, connecting wires. Iggy was on my right, helping out. I connected the two yellow wires, now I was looking for the red. Aha, there they were. Now the blue...

"Oh, I forgot somethinginside." Iggy said suddenly and ran off to the house.

I attached the red wires to the blue wires. I brought two gray wires close together and they sparked a little, I snatched my hand back in surprise. That wasn't supposed to happen. I heard the door open. I grabbed the scissors and reached down to cut the wires out. When I cut, the bomb exploded on me. The scissors flew who knows where and I flew through the air, my arms and legs flailing until I landed flat on my back.

My breath flew out of me and I couldn't breath any back in. My brain started to instinctively slip into panic mode_. _I was vaguely aware of Iggy calling my name. By the time he reached me I was gulping in huge intakes of air, choking slightly. Then, when the air was back in my lungs, I lay there on my back, Iggy was kneeling on the ground, looking down at me with concern and laughter in his eyes.

"You alright?"

I nodded.

He chuckled a little."You cut the gray wire didn't you?"

I nodded again.

"I thought I warned you about that one."

I shrugged.

He took the rag that was hanging over his shoulder and wiped it gently over my forehead, were a black-ish color from the explosion probably was. He traced the rag down my temple and it eventually was going lightly over my lip. He slowly pulled it back and started to lean down.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. I was just there, frozen. I didn't know what to do. He leaned in slowly until his lips were just millimeters away from mine.

"Um...Iggy?" a voice from behind us sounded.

He froze. Blinked. Then turned his head slightly. "Yeah...Gazzy?" he said with an edge to his voice.

"Um.....well, I had this idea for a bomb..." Gazzy started off in an innocent little voice.

Iggy pulled up to his original kneeling position and turned to look at Gazzy. "A bomb?" he asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Um...yeah." he said awkwardly.

Then my mind went back into action. I sat up. "Uh.. Yeah, I-I should probably, get going then..."I stuttered. I got up and walked toward the house, my mind was a blur. Behind me I heard Iggy's voice, "Dude, I had her!"

What the heck was going on lately? One day, I accidentally kiss Iggy, and the next day, he almost kissed me!And I would have let him too! I shook my head and walked up to the bathroom. I took a shower and when I got out felt a little better. I walked back downstairs and almost ran into Jake.

"You look a little dazed. Wanna go for a walk?" he asked with his usual charm.

"Uh, sure. Let's go out the back way." I said, not wanting to run into Iggy and Gazzy out front.

"Okay." he shrugged.

I walked immediately to the woods. I longed for the thick canopy of leaves over my head, and the crunching of twigs below my feet.We walked in silence and after a while we heard the rumble of thunder overhead.

"Better start heading back." Jake commented.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

After only a couple minutes, the storm was here and we were getting soaked to the bone. I shivered at the wind. Jake slung his arm around me and I pressed close to him and we walked on that way.

Then I saw a flash of bright light. I heard a huge crack overhead. My head snapped up. A huge tree branch was falling down, going to land right on top of us! I felt a shower of bits of wood and then I felt Jake's strong arm push me away just as the tree branch crashed down.

I had fallen on the ground. I looked at the huge pile of tree branches, piled up were Jake was...used to be...standing.

**Yep...another chapter...You people should..you know...tell me if you liked it in a review or something like that :) Yeah, that works :) You all should review :) It would make me happy :) Please? I've seen one-shots with more reviews than me. Oh well...I'm gonna go and wake up my dog now cuz it looks like she having nightmare with all that twitching and whimpering. Peace Out ya'll**


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm baaacckkk! Okay, I know I know its been a couple days since I last updated, sorry. I just finished meh math homework...sort of...I hate geology...er...geometry...whatever...Anywho..onto the story...**

I screamed Jake's name. He didn't answer. Tears streamed down my face and I staggered to were he used to stand. I moved things around and I found his hand. I moved more stuff out of the way and eventually uncovered all of him. I dragged him out of the mess and held him close. I checked his pulse to make sure it was still there. It was. I dragged him all the way home. By the time I saw the house, I was just barely keeping myself from collapsing with exhaustion.

I hauled Jake almost halfway up the hill and then my legs swayed and I did collapse. I looked down at Jake and back up at the house. We were almost there, I just had to make it up that hill. Maybe I should just go up there, get help, then come back... No, I couldn't leave him for a second. I staggered up and pulled him up the hill. My legs buckled and I fell once but I made it. With the last of my strength, I pounded on the door then sank down by Jake. The door was opened by Max.

"Falcon?! What-?" she started to say. Then she called in the house for help and the flock came running. Max and Fang carried Jake into the living room. I stayed on the ground outside. I was trembling all over. I looked up and saw Iggy.

He pulled me into the house and shut the door. I stayed on the kitchen floor. He knelt down beside me, putting his jacket around my shoulders. I turned and buried my head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. My shivering from cold stopped, but my shivering from fear for Jake didn't. I cried for a couple minutes longer then, to Iggy's surprise, I randomly scrambled up and ran into the living room. Max had just finished wrapping bandages around Jake. When she saw me she took a step away from Jake and let me go sit by him. I stayed up almost all night, only nodding off once, never leaving his side. Making sure he never stopped breathing.

Iggy was the first one downstairs. He came over and sat by me, encouraging me to go and get some sleep. All I did was shake my head no. He made me some breakfast but I didn't eat anything. Once all of the flock came down I started feel a little more at ease. If anything went wrong, I had them to help me. After a couple minutes of persuasion, Nudge was able to convince me to eat. And after that, she convinced me to go freshen up in the bathroom. She assured me that she would watch Jake for me while I was upstairs.

The shower, I have to admit, made me feel a little better. It also felt good to be in dry clothes again. But I went straight back to my vigil for Jake. It took until noon, and then he woke up.

"Falcon...you alright?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You pushed me out of the way of that branch. You're pretty messed up though. You have a lot of bruises and your leg is pretty mangled. No broken bones." I told him.

He struggled to sit up and winced with the pain.

"Careful." I cautioned him.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

I jerked back with surprise. He had never snapped at me before. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Iggy. He was glaring at Jake.

"Don't snap at her. She didn't do anything to you." he warned Jake.

Jake just looked down. Iggy turned and walked out of the room. I got up and followed him. He glanced over his shoulder and when he saw me, smiled back at me. I dipped my head and continued to follow him as he walked outside. The sky was clear today.

I followed him all the way to the canyon and then I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. He said okay. I made sure I didn't go back into the forest. Instead, we found a field we could walk around in.

I thought about Jake again. And then I remembered how he had just, out of nowhere, snapped at me. I looked down, what had I done wrong? Iggy looked over at me.

"Falcon, don't pay any attention to Jake. You didn't do anything wrong. He's just sour from sitting there all day and he took out his frustration on you. That was very wrong of him." he said gently.

I looked up at him in surprise. He knew exactly what I was thinking. But what he said, made me feel a lot better. "Thanks, that helps." I murmured.

Then he looked me straight in the eyes, "Falcon........if you ever just need........someone to talk to.......I'm always available....I'll always be here for you."

I looked at him, his words spinning through my head. I got a little dizzy but still stood. He said he would always be here for me. Nobody has told me that before. Without thinking, I hugged him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there, for who knows how long. I felt totally safe and protected. Then I pulled away and murmured that we should get home. He didn't protest, he just followed.

When we got back, I went to check on Jake. Iggy hung out with Gazzy. Jake was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. I sat by him and he glanced over at me. I looked down.

"So, you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fine." he said shortly and with an edge to his voice.

I looked over at him. "What's your problem?" I asked with an edge to _my_ voice.

"Nothing! Okay?! Stop sticking your nose were it doesn't belong!!" he yelled.

I flinched and then stood up and strode out of the room. I saw Fang standing in the doorway. He watched me as I went by. I walked up to my room and slammed the door behind me. What was with Jake?! He used to be so nice and gentle! I heard a knock on my door.

"Falcon, can I come in?" I heard Nudge's voice say.

"Yeah Nudge. It's open." I called back to her.

She walked in and came over and sat on the bed next to me. "I heard what Jake said to you. It was so mean. I wanted to see if you were okay." she said.

"Yeah Nudge. I'm fine." I assured her. "Just shocked is all."

"Okay. And just remember, you don't deserve that crap he's been giving you."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." she said then got up and walked out of my room.

I laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about Jake's bad temper. And about Iggy saying he'd always be there. How I had hugged Iggy without thinking. How I felt safe and protected, like I used to with Jake. I bit my lip. Used to. I still like Jake but he's so different since that damn tree fell on him. I feel like we are so far apart, like we don't even connect. And what is his problem? He wont even talk to me. I don't want to loose his friendship.....but Iggy is here and that help so I'm not lonely. I think....I think I'm actually starting to like Iggy. Ugh. Why is this all so confusing? I think tomorrow I'll go to Jake and demand to know what's wrong. But now I really don't want to see him. I wonder what Iggy's doing right now. Or where he is. I could just go and find him. And as if my thoughts were a cue, Iggy walked in and for some reason, all my troubles went away.

**Aww...I know that feeling. Lol. Okay...since I didn't keep up with my steady stream of posting I might add another chapter later....if not I will try to get it up by tomorrow...No promises though. Doin a science project in school and I already behind. Ugh. Well, until next time, Peace Out.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Oh wow...I am, sooo sorry people. I didn't mean to be away this long...Well...on the bright side, I finished my science project...a while ago....hehe....After that I was either busy, getting in arguments with my mom, getting hurt, or struggling with writers block...well, here's the long overdue chapter...um...enjoy?**

I walked over to the side of her bed and she sat up.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Nothing. What's up with you?" she asked.

"Bored. You wanna go for a fly? Maybe fly to town and get some ice cream?" I asked praying she would say yes.

She smiled that beautiful smile she had so I took that as a yes. I quickly took her hand and led her out the door. We trotted down the stairs and I led her through the living room. I saw Jake watch us go out. I saw the unmistakable jealousy in his eyes. _Too bad. You had your chance._ I thought and continued to lead Falcon out of the house.

As we ran outside, our wings unfolded and we took off. As we flew I looked over at her and she looked back and gave me a slight smile. I could tell she was uncomfortable going into town so I gave her a reassuring smile attempting to show her that she would be okay. After all, she was with me and I would never let anything happen to her. She smiled a little bit with more ease as she understood my silent message.

********

Falcon's POV

I bit my lip, uncertain about going into a town full of so many people. But when I glanced over at Iggy, he gave me a nice, reassuring smile that made me feel more relaxed. I was thankful when Iggy allowed us to fly in silence the whole way.

We landed at the edge of town and folded our wings. As I walked I looked everywhere. I wasn't used to so many people. It was overwhelming. Iggy slanted his eyes down at me.

"Don't worry, the flock has made themselves know here. Stay by me and you'll be alright."

I nodded and walked on. We each got some ice cream and sat at some benches and just talked about random things, Iggy getting the occasional laugh out of me. I found that, when I talked to him, he made me smile even when I wasn't in the best of moods.

Then, in mid sentence, he stopped and turned his head to look at something in the more crowded area of a park.

"Hang on I'll be right back." he said distractedly and got up and walked over to the small crowd.

I looked down and traced an old scar on my wrist. I noticed two guys staring over at me and talking. One had short blonde hair and the other had shaggy honey-brown colored hair. I narrowed my eyes and got up and wandered over to some other benches, hoping to get away. But not even two minutes later I noticed two shadows right behind me. I whipped around to face them.

"Hey little girl." the blonde one started. "Now why would someone as good looking as you be here all alone?"

"I'm –" I started to say but saw Iggy appear behind them.

"Something wrong?" he said looking at the two guys.

As they turned around and saw who it was they shrank back a little but didn't move. Iggy walked between them and winked at me. He came over and put his arm around me, pulling me close. They hesitated for a moment, the brown haired guy's eyes rested on Iggy's arm for a second before they stalked off.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"No problem, they wont be messing with you again."

"I could have handled it myself." I muttered.

His eyes slanted down at me. "I know you could have. But I couldn't just stand there and watch. Besides, I already told you I wouldn't let anything happen." He said and pulled me down to sit on the bench.

After a minute of silence I asked, "What was your life like before you met me on your vacation?"

He took a minute to gather his thoughts. Then he said, "Well, you know all about the whole lab thing, so I'll skip that. Jeb took all of the flock and helped us escape. He lived with us for a couple years before he mysteriously disappeared one day. We all assumed he was dead. Max became our leader and we just lived by ourselves at the house. One day, Angel got captured..." Iggy went on for a long time explaining his story. When he was finished I simply nodded, taking it all in.

"What about you? What happened in your life before you met us?"

I faltered for a minute. But then I started talking. "Well...as far as I know, my mother was very young when she had me, she died in labor...my father was a drug addict and sold me to the lab for his next drink. I grew up in a cage next to Jake's and we became really close, only trusting each other. The scientists often put us through tests, such as putting us in an outside arena and setting erasers loose and using us to practice on. But, those tests did make me and Jake more agile and sharpened our instincts. We got harder and harder for the easers to catch. There were some times when they caught us and...well..." I stopped there not wanting to explain anymore about that part. "But Jake and I went through it together. There were some times when we thought we would loose one another but we never did. Then...one day I saw my chance to escape and I took it...I didn't even think about Jake at the time." My head hung. "I was awful...leaving him behind like that...not even trying to help him..."

"Falcon, don't talk like that, you're a great person." Iggy said.

"Obviously not. My father didn't care about me enough to keep me and I abandoned my best friend.."

I felt his arm go around my shoulder. "Falcon, you are an amazing person, you've done nothing wrong in your life. Your father was just stupid to give you up like that, and back at the lab, your instinct took over, and you escaped, and you still got Jake free, along with the flock. Now look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't a good person." When I didn't even look up he said, "See? I told you." and he reached over and brushed some hair out of my face.

Then I looked up at him.

"Better?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Igg." I replied.

"Hey, now that I think about it...your parents kinda sound like Fang's...That's odd."

"Hmm...your right." I said and shrugged.

After that we walked around for a while but when we noticed that the sun was starting to set we headed back to the house. And as we flew I had a small thought. I had something to do when we got back...

**Okay...that got hard to write, please bear with me people. I know its spring break now, but our class got assigned work over the break**. **I'm sad to say my updates wont be as frequent as they were during the beginning of my story, Maddie you know why. But, I will try my best not to leave such huge gaps between updates like this again...Oh yeah, Check out my profile for my poll and read the first new paragraph of my profile. (If you are an Invader Zim fan, I recommend it, and if your not and Invader Zim fan...do it anyway!) Well, peace out people...**


End file.
